The Memories
by Kondouchiaki
Summary: Tempat yang membuatnya mengingat seluruh kenangan manisnya.Tapi juga membuatnya mengingat kejadian yang menyedihkan baginya. /"Sasuke-kun."/"Aku belum mengatakannya padamu.."/OneShot spceial for SasuSaku Fanday


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

But this story is **Mine**

Warning : Au, Ooc (mungkin), misstypo (mungkin), **banyak flashback**,

kalau habis kalimat itu di lompat 2 paragraf berarti itu udah balik lagi ke Sasuke Pov.

Rated : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance (mungkin juga?)

* * *

Sasuke menatap ruangan itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ruangan tempat dimana kenangan yang paling disukainya tersimpan. Ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu tentang kisahnya dan gadis yang dicintainya.

.

Flashback 

"Sasuke-kun." Seorang gadis memanggil namanya dengan nada ceria. Sasuke yang sedang serius membaca itu, tidak menggubris panggilan gadisnya. Tentu saja sang gadis jadi sedikit jengkel dengan sikap kekasihnya itu.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggilnya lagi. kali ini dengan nada sedikit merajuk. Dan itu berhasil! Akhirnya Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadisnya itu. "Ada apa Sakura?" tanyanya. Gadisnya menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hehe." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Sasuke mengusap kepala Sakura pelan kemudian kembali menyibukkan diri dengan buku tentang bisnis di pangkuannya.

Sang gadis hanya menatap lelaki disebelahnya yang sesekali membetulkan posisi kacamata yang dipakainya ini dengan senyum manis yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggilnya lagi, kali ini ia beranjak dari ranjang yang sedari tadi ia duduki bersama Sasuke. "Mau wine?" Tanyanya. Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan melepaskan kacamatanya. Kemudian ia ikut beranjak dan mengekor di belakang Sakura yang sudah berada di dekat meja makan.

"Cheers." Ujar Sakura ceria. Dia meminum wine dari gelasnya secara perlahan sambil memejamkan matanya. Menikmati tiap tegukan dari wine merahnya itu.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa ada tangan besar yang memegang tangan kecilnya. Begitu ia membuka mata, terlihat Sasuke sedang menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, lalu tersenyum tipis sambil menggenggam erat tangan kanannya. Sakura tertawa kecil melihatnya. Tak biasanya Sasuke menggenggam tangannya duluan seperti ini.

"Sasuke-kun, aku menyukai senyummu." Ujar Sakura pelan sambil tersenyum. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil dan menggenggam tangan Sakura lebih erat.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arah ranjang yang dulu ia tiduri bersama Sakura. Ia menyentuh ujung ranjang itu, Sasuke kembali teringat ketika ia memeluk Sakura disana.

.

Flashback

"Sasuke-kun, kau tahu? Meskipun orang lain berkata kau itu orang yang dingin, tapi dalam pelukanmu aku merasa sedang berada di dalam rumah dan duduk di dekat tungku perapian saat musim dingin. Rasanya hangat." Kata Sakura pelan, mungkin bisa dibilang bergumam. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu depan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke menyenderkan dirinya di dinding ranjangnya. Ia mengusap rambut merah muda milik gadisnya itu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke asal. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak membutuhkan jawaban itu. Ia hanya ingin mendengar suara Sakura yang terasa seperti udara yang menyegarkan pikiran dan tubuhnya saat pagi hari. Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke yang wajahnya sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. "Tentu saja."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Tangan besarnya menyusup diantara jemari langsing milik Sakura. Dan kemudian di genggamnya tangan gadis cantik itu. Sakura melakukan hal yang sama. Begitu jemari Sasuke sudah berada di antar jemarinya, ia ikut menggenggamnya.

"Sasuke-kun, tanganmu hangat." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum, dan memainkan genggaman tangan mereka.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan ke arah meja rias, yang cerminnya sudah sedikit tertutup debu. Ia ingat saat Sakura memoles dirinya sendiri di depan meja itu.

.

Flashback

Sakura mengoleskan lipstick berwarna soft pink di bibirnya. Lengkap sudah tata rias di wajahnya. Hanya make up natural yang menambah kecantikan alaminya itu.

Sakura beranjak dari kursi yang di dudukinya. Ia berbalik ke arah Sasuke yang masih terduduk di ranjangnya dengan buku tebal di pangkuannya.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggilnya lembut. Sasuke mendongak ke arah gadisnya itu. Seketika Sasuke tertegun menatap sosok Sakura di depannya. Nafasnya terasa tercekat karenanya.

Sakura memakai mini dress tanpa lengan berwarna hitam yang panjangnya di atas lutut yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya dengan sempurna. Rambutnya di bentuk sanggul rendah yang menyisakan beberapa helai rambut di kedua pelipisnya. Ditambah ankle boots hitam yang menghiasi kakinya itu.

"Sasuke-kun?" Panggilnya. Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya khawatir. "Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke seadanya, 'Kau hampir membunuhku Sakura.' Imbuhnya dalam hati.

Dan tentu saja bukan membunuh dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

"Pergi sekarang?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke menutup bukunya kemudian mengangguk kecil. Sakura tersenyum "Sasuke-kun, kau tampak tampan dengan pakaian itu." kata Sakura sambil memperhatikan outfit Sasuke. Baju lengan panjang berwarna putih yang hampir menutupi hampir setengah punggung tangannya. Kemudian ditutupi oleh blazzer hitamnya yang tidak dikancing. Ditambah celana jeans hitam, dan sepatu fantofel hitam miliknya.

Sakura melingkarkan lengan kirinya di lengan Sasuke.

"Ayo menemui orang tuamu." Ujarnya ceria.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu balkon yang berada tepat 3 meter di depan ranjang mereka. Tangannya berniat membuka pintu itu, tapi entah mengapa justru ia menoleh lagi ke belakang. Melihat lantai kayu yang kadang ia gunakan untuk bermain bersama gadisnya itu.

.

Flashback

Sakura mengajak Sasuke berdansa waltz dengannya. "Ayo Sasuke-kun" Katanya sambil menarik tangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menurut ketika tangannya ditarik.

Sasuke memakaikan salah satu earphonenya ke telinga Sakura, sedangkan yang satu lagi dipakai olehnya. Dari iPod milik Sasuke, ia memutar lagu waltznya, dan Sakura mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Ketika gerakan berputar, Sakura berhenti tepat di pelukan Sasuke.

Mereka melepaskan posisi tangan mereka yang tadi dipakai saat berdansa.

Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sakura. Lalu Sakura memegang lengan kemeja biru muda yang dipakai oleh Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, "Aku tak menyangka kau bisa berdansa dengan baik, Sasuke-kun." "Hn." Hanya itu balasan Sasuke. Tapi yang pasti, Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura mengetahui arti kata 'Hn' yang ia ucapkan.

"Sasuke-kun. Kau hebat dalam berdansa." Katanya.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu balkonnya. Perlahan mendekati pegangan balok tersebut. Pandangannya kosong menatap pemandangan dari balkon itu. Laut lepas yang berwarna kebiruan mengkilat karena diterpa cahaya matahari.

Sasuke kembali mengingat saat Sakura memeluknya erat.

.

Flashback 

Perlahan Sasuke menduduki tiang ranjangnya. Sakura yang berada di depannya memejamkan matanya, ia membiarkan kedua tangan Sasuke menuntunnya berjalan untuk mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

Sekarang jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat. Sakura melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang Sasuke. Dan Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sakura. Mereka mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dengan pelukan hangat.

"Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu. Sangat." Katanya.

Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di antara bahu dan rambut kekasihnya itu.

"Aku juga." Jawabnya.

.

Kini Sasuke mengeratkan pegangan balkon yang terasa dingin di tangannya. Ia ingat saat Sakura memandang laut dengan kedua tangannya memegang pegangan balkon itu, kemudian ia memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Memberi kehangatan di tubuh kekasihnya dari angin laut yang dingin.

.

.

Flashback

.

"Sasuke-kun, pemandangan dari sini sangat indah." Kata Sakura sambil menutup mata emeraldnya. Angin dingin yang berhembus seperti tidak di pedulikan oleh Sakura.

Sasuke yang berada dibelakang Sakura, sontak memeluk gadis itu dari belakang.

"Sasuke-kun, kau menghalangi angin darat dari belakang." Ujar Sakura setengah bercanda.

"..." Sasuke terdiam sebentar.

"Aku tak mau kau sakit." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan terkesan datar. Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di bahu gadis itu.

Dan tanpa Sasuke sadari, Sakura tersenyum lemah saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura lebih erat. Ia benar-benar tak mau Sakura sakit hanya karena angin dingin yang masuk ke tubuhnya melalui pakaian Sakura yang sedikit minim. Hanya dress lengan panjang berwarna putih yang panjangnya di atas lututnya sedikit.

Tangan Sakura pun menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sasuke yang bertautan di depan perutnya.

"Terima kasih, karena melindungiku Sasuke-kun." Ujarnya.

.

Seiring kenangannya bersama Sakura berkelebat muncul di benaknya. Mata kanan Sasuke mengeluarkan setetes cairan bening yang menelusuri pipinya yang tirus.

Uchiha Sasuke. Ia Menangis.

Kali ini dibenaknya hanya ada wajah Haruno Sakura.

.

Flashback

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura memanggilnya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari winenya ke arah gadis yang duduk berhadapan dengannya dan mendapati gadisnya membentuk hati dengan kedua tangannya.

.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura mengubah posisinya yang setengah duduk menyender pada bahu Sasuke. Ia memeluk kekasihnya itu dari samping dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke merangkul Sakura, dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Menghirup aroma cherry yang menguar dari rambut merah mudanya.

.

"Sasuke-kun maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu."

.

End of Flashback

'Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku? Kenapa kau harus pergi secepat ini.'

Sasuke tak bisa menahan rasa sedih juga amarahnya yang bercampur jadi satu.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sekarang?" gumam Sasuke.

Ia menatap langit yang mulai berubah menjadi oranye.

Sasuke membiarkan air matanya terus menetes. Ia menangis dalam diam.

.

Sakura, aku belum benar-benar mengatakan kalimat itu padamu.

'Aku mencintaimu.'

Fin~

A/N : Fic pertama yang kupublish XD Yey! *sorak-sorak | digetok*. Sengaja publish fic pertama di hari ini. Hari SASUSAKU FANDAY! karena saya SasuSaku fan. Dan akhirnya bisa publish cerita juga setelah beberapa bulan jadi silent reader di beberapa fic~ lol. Saya masih author baru bener-bener baru, jadi kalau ada kesalahan gomennasai (-_-). Story ini terinspirasi dari MVvnya yang judulnya I'll be back off so you can live better ato apa gitu, judulnya panjang pokoknya *plak*. Selamat hari SasuSaku Fanday sekali lagi ~ hehe. Dan maaf kalau ceritanya rada-rada gimana gitu, bikinnya cuma 1 jam semalem *curhat*

Mohon bantuannya ya para senpai dan reader di FFn XD~

RnR? Arigatou gozaimasu ~^^~


End file.
